Word of the Day
by 6GunSally
Summary: A gallimaufry of vignettes proffered seriatim for your delectation; gleaned from an amalgam of Ace Attorney and the fervid and unwavering pursuit of eminent intellectual erudition! A writer is naught if not a lover of words!


**_Disclaimer: Ace Attorney and all characters are copyright by CAPCOM; I'm just a fan imitating. The stories presented are influenced by the multiple games as well as the comic (Manga written by Kenji Kuroda)._**

**_'Word-of-the-Day' and definitions fro / dictionary. reference. com_**

* * *

**Day 1: Verisimilitude**

* * *

"OBJECTION!" Edgeworth pointed his index finger forcefully in Phoenix's direction.

So much so that Phoenix actually took a step backward. He looked at the judge. The man was cringing too.

Edgeworth had his head up, chin raised. His arms were crossed. His index finger tapping impatiently against his arm.

"Uh," the judge said, "Mister Edgeworth?"

"I object to the defense's proposal. It is preposterous. A half-formed idea resulting from fallacious logic. A mere verisimilitude intended to steer us away from the truth of the matter at hand. The truth being, without doubt, that the defendant is guilty."

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix shot back and Edgeworth had the nerve to look annoyed and then sniff dismissively in his direction.

The entire courtroom seemed to quiver in anticipation.

This went on for several terse moments before Phoenix realized they were waiting on him.

"Your Honor," Phoenix said, "It is required by law that the Prosecutor speak only in the language of the court in which these proceedings are taking place."

Edgeworth's eyes shot open wide, nearly bugging out of his head, "You mean English?"

"Yeah," Phoenix said.

"I am speaking English!"

"Mister Edgeworth, I don't think I understand what you said. I don't know if I should sustain or overrule your objection…"

"Because what? What did I say?" Edgeworth was glaring hard at the judge, "Should we have my objection read back to the court?"

"Yes," the judge said and nodded at the stenographer, "Will you please read back the last statement by the prosecution."

She was an older woman with her graying brown hair pulled back in a severe bun and a chain hung around her neck holding in place a pair of glasses. She cleared her throat audibly and read out loud, "Should we have my objection read back to the court?"

Edgeworth pounded the table with his fist, "No. Please read my objection."

She shot him a dark look and read, ""I object to the defense's proposal. It is preposterous. A half-formed idea resulting from fallacious logic. A mere verisimilitude intended to steer us away—"

"Ah ha!" Phoenix shouted and jabbed his finger in Edgeworth's direction. Edgeworth stared back, incredulous.

"Verisimilitude? Have the standards for qualification among our nation's jurists fallen so low—"

"Not verisimilitude! Everybody knows what verisimilitude is! I'm talking about the 'F' word!"

The courtroom seemed to pause in a collective gasp before falling into another shocked silence.

Edgeworth was pulling his hand away from his face, having just slapped his forehead.

"The 'F' word? Wright, what are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, Edgeworth! It isn't in your nature," Phoenix said and he put his hands on his hips and grinned.

"Don't make me repeat the question, Wright," Edgeworth said.

"Don't make me repeat such a nasty word," Phoenix said.

"You mean fallacious?" Edgeworth said.

"Shut your mouth!"

Edgeworth stared at his rival blandly for several moments and then cleared his throat, "Wright, what is it about the word, fallacious, that so offends you?"

"Gah! Stop saying it, Edgeworth! I thought you had better manners than that!"

"Is it because I said your logic was fallacious? One could describe your behavior as rather fallacious," Edgeworth crossed his arms.

"Your Honor," Phoenix said looking at the judge, "How can you let this continue?"

The judge sank back behind the bench, "What does… that word mean?"

"Your Honor, Fallacious—" Edgeworth began.

"Stop! Stop it! If we go there, all of us will be in contempt," Phoenix said.

Edgeworth stared at him unblinkingly, "Wright, I think, perhaps you have the word fallacious confused with a different word—honestly, I'm appalled that the thought of it even crossed your mind. You are a far more vulgar person than I'd ever imagined."

"A likely story!" Phoenix shot back at him.

"Fallacious doesn't mean what you think it means," Edgeworth reiterated.

"Stop saying it! Your verisimilitude on this matter is astounding! You, of all people shouldn't try to pull one over on the court!"

Edgeworth sighed, "We've segued again… Tell me, whose bright idea was it to give this guy his badge back?"

* * *

**Verisimilitude**

ver·i·si·mil·i·tude [ver-uh-si-mil-i-tood, -tyood] _n_. 1. the appearance or semblance of truth; likelihood; probability. 2. something, as an assertion, having merely the appearance of truth.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading! Was this nerdy enough for ya?**_

_I don't do slash (because I suck at it) but that unmentioned "F" word was for all the yaoi fans out there... You know what I'm talking about..._

_So this is me having to brush up on my "engrish" for some tests I have coming up. There's no reason vocab can't be fun._

_Now if you write, try to use the featured word in your story. It's collaborative! It's a fun little Easter egg!_


End file.
